Filly smartphone applications
The Filly franchise have some presence on smartphones through various apps, be it art editing or simple games. All of them are listed as being available on iOS and Android, and are at least free to download, but Windows Phone or other mobile operative systems are not listed. Filly Photo Fun You can upload a picture of yourself to the phone, and then edit it with brushes, stamps and frames, and save it. Generally free, but there's also a "full version" at $0.99. Filly Cupcake Shop This app consists of a small timed game where characters from Filly Unicorn and Filly Princess wish for cupcakes, and where the player stands at a large cupcake preparation table with many ingredients, and need to make cupcakes that fulfill these wishes and earn some dollars for it. The longer it takes, the more displeased the customers get. Uploading of earned horseshoes to MyFilly's web accounts is possible. There are ten levels and two bonus levels. In the regular levels, you attempt to earn a set amount of money, while in the bonus levels, you shall make 13 cupcakes in 60 seconds. While the regular levels' money requirements increase from $100 to $400 throughout the ten levels, this is mitigated by new serving options being made available; for instance, Level 2 introduces the "top ingredient", which adds another $5 to the cupcake's price, which helps against the money target being raised to $150. Succeeding in meeting the ten regular levels' requirements to the penny, leaves you with $2680, a decent income for serving cupcakes at ten occasions. Filly Photo Fun - Butterfly Similar enough to the first Photo Fun that it even uses the same example pictures. It also carries some bios of the Filly Butterfly characters, though with some misspellings, such as turning the word "scarlet" in Princess Scarlet's bio into a name, resulting in lines such as "With the touch of her antennas, she can paint Scarlet's". Filly Witchy Adventures The plot revolves around a crew of Witchys led by Alice, finding a treasure map and go about finding the Witchy Treasure by exploring all over Zimsala. The gameplay is a move-and-match game pretty much in the same genre as Bejeweled and Candy Crush Saga, with readable graphic novels being placed between most worlds. There are eight worlds with five levels each, with linear progression. While it contains Filly Cupcake's MyFilly horseshoe upload system, the horseshoes earned in this game can also be spent on in-game items, which you'll probably need, as the game does use several microtransaction strategies that are common in mobile games. You have a health bar with five hearts, and if you fail a level or quit a level, you lose one heart. A "weak" potion that refill one heart can be bought with the horseshoes, but a full refill cost about 99¢If you live in a country with recent inflation or value drops, it's your lucky day, as reports from Russia is that the microtransactions haven't raised the prices after the ruble-dollar ratio fell hard.. If you can't afford either, waiting times to refill one heart has been described as being around the 20-minute mark. Other than that, various one-off items to aid with gem distributions and shuffles are $1.99 for those who affect the gameplay a bit more, and 150-300 horseshoes for those with less dramatic effects. Noteworthily, this app is, among many other places, available in English-speaking markets, making it one of very few official Filly Witchy materials available in the English language. Filly Star Stylist Specifically tailored at teaching kids how to draw, this app features a "drawing class", a coloring book and a free-draw mode. The drawing class is a step-by-step guide on drawing Filly Butterflies, while the coloring book allows for sharing the results with friends. Filly Star A Filly Stars app was announced in an article on Brandora in early February 2015. Its content and release date has yet to be announced. Notes Category:Media